


Two universes collide

by bdavis63



Series: Two universes collide [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: During an epic battle Doctor Strange chases Loki to another universe. Stuck in this other universe Doctor Strange must find Loki before he does any harm to it. Whiling do so Strange encounter two men and need help from them.





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Steven Strange master of the mystical arts the Sorcerer supreme had battle many foes but no foe is cunning and deadly as Loki. Loki the god of mischief has escape Asgard and fled to Earth and Thor Loki's brother asks Steven Strange to find Loki.  
Strange knows Loki can do much harm on Earth so Strange set out to stop and bring him back to Asgard before its too late. Doctor Strange has been tracking Loki for some time now Loki has been gathering more and more magic for something big.  
Finally Strange track Loki in London. In an abandoned building Strange hiding in the shadows came upon Loki using the magic he has been collecting to open a portal. Doctor Strange waits for a moment to stop Loki. Loki grinning and standing while trying to open his portal then boom a portal open. Loki steps back and starts to laugh it was most wicked laugh Strange has ever heard. Strange fly out of the shadows to confront Loki.  
 “Loki!” Shouted Strange Loki whipped around. Loki and Strange stare each other down. "Well well, said Loki the Sorcerer Supreme what, you are doing my brother dirty work now?” “I don't know what you're up to Loki but something tell me its no good”. stated Strange. Loki looks back at the portal he open and turns back to look at Strange.  “I'm tired of dealing with you, my brother, the Avengers, all of the heroes in this universe. So if I can't rule this universe; I got rule another”.  Strange reply “Sorry Loki you are not allow to rule this universe or any universe”. Loki grins and said, "You think you can stop me”? “Yes,” said Strange. Loki loses his grin and gets angry.  
Strange form hand signal to use his magic. Loki lunges at Strange to attack him Strange flies up to dodge him. Loki looks up at Strange hovering overhead pull out his daggers and start throwing them at Strange. Strange dodge them. He utters some words and blast at Loki. Loki dodges Strange flew down kept blasting Loki decided to use his magic to counter attack. Both going back and forth. Magical energy exchanging destroying parts of the building.   
Strange flew into Loki and slam him into the ground. They both were right next to the portal Loki moaning groaning from being taken by Strange. Strange stand tall over Loki. Loki looks up at Strange. Strange grab Loki to stand him up. Strange said, “It's over you lost again”. Loki grins and said, “Did I?” Then all of a sudden Loki disappear it was one of Loki tricks Strange look around to see where he was at. All of a sudden there was the end of Loki' scepter at Steven's throat. Loki was behind Strange. Loki snickering knowing he has Steven Strange right where he wants him. Still holding his scepter to Steven' throat slowly circle around to face Strange. He said, “I guess I won after all now Sorcerer Supreme any last words before I slit your throat”. “Just two”. Said Doctor Strange they were magic words and Strange hands began to glow. Strange grab Loki's arm to take the scepter away from his throat Loki tries to release his arm from Strange's grasp but Strange was too strong.  
Strange squeezes Loki's arm Loki made his specter disappear Strange grab Loki by the shoulder Loki tries to get away but Strange won't let go. They struggle all of a sudden they trip, and they both go into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and space zooming by Loki and Doctor Steven Strange struggle with each other and the fact they being sent to another universe. They wrestle each other than Loki wraps his hands around Strange's neck and starts to strangle him. Strange manages to get Loki off of him but before Strange could do something they both enter a light.  
Steven wakes up. He looks around realizing he was laying on a street. He sat up and apparently he still in London then he remembers he went through a portal to another universe so this isn't his universe London let alone his universe Earth. Then he remembers Loki he looked around to see where Loki was at, but he was gone.  
Strange knows that longer they stay in this universe the higher the chances the damages they do might be permitted. So Steven went off to search for Loki. Steven walking in downtown London looking around thinking that this London is no different from his London Strange like that fact. Strange decided to fly up to get a better view. Strange could see all over this Earth London it was beautiful. He could the Tower Bridge, Big Ben, the London Eye, all of London.  
Strange just kept flying over the city. Strange looking down watching the people, the car just pasting then something caught his eye. A bunch of cops outside of a museum. Strange flew down saw a crowd forming behind police tape. Strange wanted to see what was going on. Steven couldn't just walk up looking like he did with his cloak of levitation and eye of Agamotto. So he cast a spell on himself to change his appearance. Now Strange is wearing a black jacket, black dress pants, and dark shoes. He walks through the crowd to see what was going on. Strange ask the person right next to him what's going on. The person told that apparently there was murder and robbery. Strange got to wondering if this was Loki handy work. A cop walks up to look at Strange. Strange notice him white brown eyes, wearing typical London police uniform and gear. He said, “Hey you're here, good”. “I'm sorry?” said Strange, “Huh trying a new look are we”? Said the cop. “Um” Strange was confused. “Go on then Lestrade would want to talk to you”. The cop lifted the tape Strange went under it Strange look at the cop with a weird look but Strange left it alone and walk up the step to enter the museum.  
Steven enters the museum. The typical museum set-up. Strange enter the lobby with the info desk first then saw different hallways leading to different exhibits. Strange kept walking looking around trying to find where everyone at. Steven Strange upon another crowd. He found the crime scene. Strange couldn't get through this crowd, so he decided to get a different view. Strange went around to see if there was another entrance to the room where the crime was commented. Strange found another entrance to the room but kept back so no one can see him but close to hear everything. He saw a body lying on the floor. It was a man and sticking out of his chest was a dagger but not just any dagger one of Loki's dagger. Strange knows those daggers from anywhere he knew this was Loki fault. They haven't been in this universe for one day and Loki already kill someone.  
Strange needed that dagger to find Loki. He watches and observes. There an inspector writing notes in his pad obviously he was the one in charge. Another came by and said Lestrade they're here. Two men walk in the room. One of the room was short, sandy hair, and wearing a black jacket. The another was tall curly dark hair, wearing a long coat, and Strange eyes widened when he realizes this man is him.


	3. Chapter 3

 Steven Strange realize what that cop was talking about him and this guy in the long coat was the same person just different universe. Steven still hiding listen in on the conversation. “Ah Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson glad you decided to join us,” said Lestrade. Strange couldn't believe that this was him in this universe, and he also thought what a name too. “Lestrade what do we got?” said Watson. “Well, this man was the curator of the museum now he dead”. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious Lestrade,” said Sherlock now tell more about the murder weapon. “Well, Sherlock it the dagger sticking out his back and it's a weird looking dagger. Sherlock kneels down to look at the dagger. Sherlock looked around the body for more clues. John said, “Is there any security footage”? “There is it's being set up as we speak” respond Lestrade. “Right, you look at footage now,” said Sherlock and me and John will go up to the next level to get a better view of the room. John looks a little confused by gesture all right.  
Lestrade, Sherlock, and John Watson left the room. Steven Strange has his chance to get that dagger, but he can't help and wanted to know more about this Sherlock. The crime scene people finally remove the dagger from the curator back and bag it. The people from corner office bag and tag the body and send it off. So Strange decided to follow Holmes and Watson up the next level. Strange found Sherlock and John looking over the railing at the room where the body was at. Still hiding, Strange eavesdrop on their conversation.  
“So why we up here Sherlock”? Ask John. “I needed somewhere where we can talk quietly,” said Sherlock. John said, “OK so what do you have”? “The curator is workaholic married for fifty years, love his wife but never home. Which is good because she probably been sleeping other men by now. His hand has paper cuts, fur from stuff animals is all over his blazer, and lastly, before he was killed he had a drink the smell whiskey was on him”. Strange nodded his head because was very impressed. “OK said, John, what can you tell about the murder”. Male, has no problem killing because he kills before. John's eye widened he killed before?” asked John. “Yes, he kills before and will again reply Sherlock. John crossed his arms and look over the railing. Sherlock looks over the railing too. “Plus, said Sherlock there was another reason why I wanted to be here by ourselves”. John smiles he turned to Sherlock and Sherlock smile. “Everyone knows Sherlock we don't have to keep it a secret,” said John. “I know,” said Sherlock “But I don't want to make Lestrade jealous since his latest girlfriend well it didn't end well”. “And how would you know that” ask John. “It obvious,” said, Sherlock. They lean toward each other and kiss each other. Strange turn away smiles and decided to leave.  
After they were done kissing John ask “So what did he take and for what purpose”? “That I don't know but there this he never left the museum.” “What ?!” John said with concerned in his voice “He never left said Sherlock he still here somewhere hiding”. “Why didn't say something you said downstairs?!” John whispers angrily to Sherlock. “Because I didn't want cause a panic now everyone other than you, me, and Lestrade is left we can handle him”. John nodded his head “Alright but, next time tells me something like that.” “Sorry, John”. Reply Sherlock. John and Sherlock went back downstairs and met up with Lestrade in the security room. “We got something good for you two,” said Lestrade. “What were two doing up there anyway”? Nothing both said at the same time they look at each and both started to giggle. “Whatever said Lestrade anyways we have a problem”. “What”? Ask Sherlock “The security footage around the time of the murder was wipe out whoever kills him knock out the camera. Lestrade explain.” “Well, we have much bigger problem than that Lestrade,” said, John. “And what's that John” “Sherlock said the killer is still here in the museum”.  
“WHAT when were you going to tell me?!” Lestrade was furious. “We're telling you right now,” said, Sherlock. Lestrade got on his walkie-talkie and told all the renaming cops to put the place on lock down. Lestrade left and Sherlock and John follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Strange walking through the museum still thinking of what he saw, and he can't help but smile. All sudden boom he flung across the hallway and landed on the floor. Strange grunted rolling on his back up looks up and saw Loki. “Well liking the museum so far Doctor,” Loki said snickering.  
Steven tries to change back into his original attire and tries to fight back but Strange was weakened by that first attack by Loki. Loki blast Strange again and the blast flew him down a hallway Strange slide on the floor. Strange stop and turn on his back looking up at the ceiling. Loki walked over took Strange by the throat lifted him up pointed his scepter at him it started to glow in Strange. Strange had no strength to use his magic nor break from Loki's grip. “Goodbye, Doctor Strange,” said Loki all of a sudden cops surrounded them.  
Loki looked around cops pointed their guns at him. Loki takes Strange and flung him. Strange went to a display.  
Strange grunted and just lying there. Loki looking around at the cops Lestrade, Sherlock, and Watson appear. Loki stares right at Sherlock and said out interesting. Loki look back where he flew Steven Strange and then look back. “All right said Lestrade whoever you are, put your hands on your head and get on your knees”. “Me on my knees Loki reply no you, all of you will be the ones on your knees”. Loki points his scepter at some officers. “Get out of the way!” yell Sherlock everyone scattered and the cops Loki fire a blast and ran. The cops gather themselves After he screams Lestrade.  
Everyone chased after him. Little to everyone knowledge Doctor strange is lying on the ground and out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

 Doctor Strange woke sat up and held his head. He looks around and the place was empty. Strange still holding his head he was thinking he might or might not have a concussion. Doctor Strange was walking then he steps on something. Strange look down and saw a walkie. He picks it up and he heard a voice. _This is Lestrade all units at British museum anyone who isn't me Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson or not in a uniform arrest them on the spot. We don't know who this guy or if this guy has friends. Be on alert use force if necessary._ “And that cue to leave” Strange said out loud. Strange drop the walkie pull out his sling ring Strange was set to open a portal then he heard something behind him. He turns to see what it is then all of a sudden Strange was hit by something.  
His body locks up a sensation through, and then he fell down. Doctor Strange was in and out of it. He looks what sticking in his body and saw two little prongs with strings and some wire connected to them. All of a sudden the cop from earlier appears. The cop shot a taster into Strange. Steven looks at the cop but couldn't say anything he drooled at the same time. The cop came closer to Strange. “What the Hell is going on?! Scream the cop “You look like this and being here and you look like yourself chasing after the guy seriously what going on”? The cop turns Strange on his back and took his at arms to handcuffed them. The cop grabs Strange by his now handcuffed arms. The cop walks aside Strange. Strange trying to still deal the fact being tasted gain some of his speaking ability back. “Officer, you don't understand what's going here,” said mumbling Strange. “I don't care My God you even sound like him. You're under arrest”. Strange rolls his eyes and let out a big groan as they kept walking.  
They were outside away from the media. The cop put Strange in a back of a police vehicle, and they were off. The cop radio Lestrade. _“This officer Patrick Harrison I have suspect in custody for the events that went down at the museum radio Lestrade I'm bringing him in”. Copy that said the dispatcher._ Harrison was done on the radio. He looks at back at Strange in the back seat and Strange was looking out the window. Strange look ahead looking at the back of Harrison's head. “So, Patrick Harrison is your name huh”, said Strange finally is back to his old after being tased. “Yeah, what of it” reply on Harrison in an aggressive voice. “Oh, nothing it just nice your name that all”. Harrison looks at Strange in the rear view mirror. Strange still looking out a window. Harrison doesn't know what it is about this guy, but he said Sorry for tasting you. Strange still staring out the window smiling “ It not your fault you were doing your job besides I been through a lot the worst oh though be tasted it definitely a first for me”. Doctor Strange look at Harrison, Harrison look at Strange, and he even smiles.  
They arrive at the police station. Harrison escorted Strange in the station. Everyone just stares at them talking, whispering Strange and Harrison just kept walking. Harrison took Strange and put him a holding cell. Harrison took off Strange's handcuffs. Strange watch as Harrison open the cell door and slam it behind him. “They be here to talk to you soon and I have to take this, unfortunately,” said Harrison as he shows Strange his sling ring and was stepping out of the cell. “Thank you, Patrick, and it was nice to meet you by way,” said Strange with a smile. Patrick smiled and left. Strange folded his arms and waited for Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. 


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone arrives at the police station. Lestrade, Sherlock, and Watson met Harrison. “So you're the one who caught the suspect”. Sherlock said to Harrison. Harrison just stares at Sherlock. Sherlock ask “Why are you staring at me like that”? Lestrade went over to Harrison jab him the shoulder. Harrison shook his head “Sorry sir” Harrison look back at Sherlock “It just” “ Just what officer”? Reply Sherlock. “Are you OK”? Ask John. “Yeah, I'm fine it been a weird day”. Harrison can't help but look at Sherlock “That is the understatement of the year Harrison”. Lestrade puts his hand on Patrick's shoulder. “Well lucky for you Inspector I deal with weird”.  
They all turn and saw it was Mycroft. “Hello, Doctor Watson, brother of mine, inspector”. They watch Mycroft walking up to Harrison. “What are you doing here Mycroft?” asked Watson. “I want to thank you for arresting the suspect you'd done your country proud”. Mycroft said “Thank you, sir” Harrison stuttering. “And to answer your question Doctor our government is treated what happens today as a terrorist attack”. “A terrorist attack? Seriously Mycroft?” said Sherlock. “You all were there how else do you explain what happens and the make matter worsts the person responsible has escaped. The media thinks it's a terrorist attack so the story will be a terrorist attack, and we will be treated as such we figure what the Hell is really going on”.  
Sherlock turns around while shaking his head. He looks around and saw a couple of people were looking at him whispering, pointing fingers at him. He turns and asks “Why is everyone staring at me like that? Is there something my face what's the problem?” John looks, anyone just turns their faces away. “It is weird people act differently when you are around now their acting even weirder”. John smiles Sherlock just roll his eyes and groan. Lestrade asks did the suspect have anything on him Harrison just show them the sling ring. Sherlock took and try to examine it. “Anything Sherlock”? Sherlock shook his head “No I never seen something like this before”. “Well then, shall we meet our suspect then”. Mycroft smile and starts walking the other follow Harrison escorted them back to meet Doctor Strange.


	7. Chapter 7

They all went back to the holding cells to meet the man they have in custody. Doctor Strange had his arms still folded and back turn facing the wall. They stare at him through the cell door. Nobody said a word it. The four of them look at each other not knowing what to think about this guy. Lestrade clear this throat and said, “Sir I'm Detective Inspector Gray Lestrade and this Sherlock Holmes his brother Mycroft and Doctor John Watson and I wonder if you mind answering some questions”. Strange didn't answer nor did he move a muscle. Sherlock move closer to the cell to observe him. Sherlock step back he looks at John he gestures his head to come over here John went over to Sherlock. “ What is it”? John whisper. Sherlock looks back and then turn to John “ Well he is my age, my height, my weight and right-handed, and he changes his clothes recently”. John look back Strange still has his back turn to them John folded his arms and ask what else Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. John looks at Sherlock with a surprised look and a bit stunned “That it, you usually ramble on about this guy life story”. Sherlock shook his head with disbelief “Other than he is well-groom I can't figure him out its weird. But I do know one thing”. Sherlock moves toward the cell door. He grabs the bar. “I know you don't work with the man who is responsible for what at the museum”. Mycroft and Lestrade were stunned. “What makes you said that Sherlock”? Mycroft reply with base in his voice. “Well if he was working with that guy he would have killed the cop, but he didn't and how the cop interacts with him says he a good guy”. John nodded Lestrade not even thinking about Mycroft just grinned. “The man we are both after names Loki”. They all look at Strange. “We”? John asks while approaching the cell door “Yes, we I believe we can help each other and stop him before anyone else gets hurt”. They look at each other. Lestrade asks “And how do we know we can trust you”? Strange turnaround. All four them eye widened Sherlock and John step back as the see and realize Steven Strange look just like Sherlock.


	8. Chapter 8

They were all were shocked at the fact that this guy looks like Sherlock. “So you're Sherlock Holmes nice to finally you”. “And your Doctor Watson right,”? John nodded his head “I'm Doctor Steven Strange nice to meet all”. John, Lestrade, and Mycroft didn't do anything but Sherlock just smile and ask Lestrade open the cell. Lestrade opens the cell door Sherlock step in the cell and came face-to-face with Doctor Strange. No words were exchanged. Sherlock started to walk around Strange to observed him. Sherlock came back around to look Strange right in the eyes. John said, “Mycroft please tell me Sherlock doesn't have a long-lost twin brother”? “No, he doesn't trust me” reply Mycroft. “Are you sure because you lie about his sister why not tell us he also has a twin.” “He not my twin brother John,” said Sherlock. “Then how do you explain this Sherlock”. “It a very long story Doctor,” said Strange. “Then tell us, also tell me who's your tailor,” said Sherlock. “Tailor?” Ask Strange “I love your outfit”. Strange look down “Oh am I still wearing this I need to change”. Strange snaps his fingers and his change his outfit right in front of their eyes. Now Strange his regular attire with the cloak and the eye. Lestrade almost fainted John make sure he didn't fall on the ground. Sherlock step back, and he was amazed “ Whoa, how did you do that?” ask Sherlock “As I said it's a long story,” said Strange.  
An officer came back to the cells. “Excuse me” They all turn to look at the person “I don't mean to interrupt the press is crawling over the place they got word we might have someone in custody”. “All right” Lestrade reply “Thank you for letting us know”. The officer left. “So now what?” asked John. Sherlock looks at back at Strange Sherlock steps out of the cell “Right Lestrade” said Sherlock while pointing at him. “You stay here to let us know if this Loki pops up again, Mycroft you handled the press like you always do, and John you and me going back to flat”. “What about him?” John pointed at Steven. “He comes with us”. Strange step out of the cell. “Let go,” said Sherlock. Everybody did what they needed. Sherlock, Doctor Strange, and John Watson manage to slip away without anyone notices.  
They arrive on Baker Street they went up to their flat. Doctor Strange enter and look around. The flat had bookcases full of books and there also were stacks of books as well, a TV, in the middle was a fireplace, the fire place had all kind of stuff on mantle including a skull, there was a mirror above the fireplace. The wall around the fireplace was cover in red wallpaper. There were two chairs sitting across from each other. There a table sitting in between the windows and surrounding walls were green wallpaper. There was also a stand with sheet music on it and leaning on the stand was a violin. And lastly, the other wall was covered in a black and white pattern wall paper. Strange notice a spray on smiley face and there were bullet holes in the wall. And there was a sofa. “Make yourself at home,” said John. Sherlock sat in his chair while John went into the kitchen. Strange about to sat on the sofa his cloak de-attach itself from Steven then he sat down. Sherlock jumps out his chair “Yeah it does that” said Steven. The cloak just floating there Sherlock sat back in his chair kept eyeballing it. Steven can't help but laugh. John pop his head out and ask “Doctor Strange do want some coffee”? “Yes, please” “How do you take it” “Black with two sugars please”. John just stands in the doorway giving a look. “What”? “That how he takes it” John made a gesture toward Sherlock. “Oh, well I guess we do have a lot in common then, Mr. Holmes”.  
John disappears back into the kitchen. Sherlock got a text from Mycroft. _The press is handle do what you need to do with this guy but do make it fast dear brother MH_. Sherlock looked at Strange. “I finally can make a deduction about you Doctor Strange”. “Really”? Strange sat back on the sofa and crossed his arms. “Yes I will admit the fact you are me took moment but now I make a proper deduction”. “Well then, deduct away detective” reply Strange. John came back out with coffee for everyone, and he sat in his chair and listening. “You from America yes, New York yes, and you are a doctor what kind, I was a neurosurgeon Impressive John was a doctor in the army”. John smirk. “Military doctor interesting,” said Strange. “And you're no longer a surgeon because you were in a motor vehicle accident”. Strange unfolded his arm and sat up to lean forward. “And how do you know that”? “Your hands” replied Sherlock. Strange at his hand they were all scar up. “Only a vehicle accent could cause that kind of damage to your hands and the fact you are still alive.” Strange nodded his head. “The nerve damage was beyond repair modern medicine didn't work I went to find a cure somewhere else to make a long story short I did and now I'm superhero”. “And this story of you and this Loki?” asked John. Strange told Sherlock and John that he and Loki come from another universe where other superheroes exist Strange mention he was in a battle with Loki, and he opens a portal, and they landed in their universe. “Ok this is enough for me,” said John getting up. “My head spinning right now”. “I'm sorry John I didn't want any of this happen.” “I just wanted to steal the dagger he used to kill the curator and track him down and get the Hell out of here”. “So what stop you?” ask Sherlock. “You did Sherlock”. Sherlock looked at him. “When I saw you and realize you were me I couldn't help myself I wanted to know more you”. Sherlock just smiles at Doctor Strange, and he smiled no words were exchanged.  
Lestrade came in huffing and puffing. Lestrade trying to catch his breath. He did then he looked at Strange. “Oh, almost forgot about you,” said Lestrade. Strange smirk. “What is it Lestrade?” asked Sherlock. “We figure out what this Loki stole”. The three of them stood up Lestrade pull out his phone and show it to them. A picture of look like a stone with ancient runes on it. “What is it?” ask John “It's an artifact from the time of the Vikings, apparently its suppose to magical powers”. “Then that why Loki took it,” said Strange “He plans to use its magic.” “Then we need to find him before he can use it,” said Sherlock. “ We might have some luck with that,” said Lestrade. They all look at him. “ It turns out this artifact is a part of a pair” Lestrade scrolling with through his phone “That why it took me so long I was tracking the other one down”. “Where the other one” ask Strange with demand in his voice. “A private collector has it lucky I manage to track him down”. “Alright then let's go find this guy because Loki will certainly be tracking him as well,” said John. Strange cloak attaches itself to Strange. “Agree, John lets go”. They all left the flat to go and stop Loki.

 


	9. Chapter 9

They manage to track down the owner of the other artifact outside of London. They arrive at the collector's mansion. They got out and the car walks up to the front door. A maid let them in Lestrade stood in front of Strange. “I hate to do this to you but the three of us got this so why don't just wait out here”. “You can't be serious Loki could be in there or around here and last time you guys didn't fare so well against him. You're going need me” said Steven Strange. “And if he shows up you would probably know and no offense this guy has been giving you the slip as well so you're not doing so well either”. Strange scoffed. “Come on Lestrade we don't have time for this,” said John. “No, John until Loki show up we treat this as any other case, so that means us three ends up discussion”. Lestrade enters the mansion pointed at Strange to stay John follow. Sherlock approach Strange. “So now what?” asked Strange. “Listen stay here for a few moment then go around to the back of mansion find a way in and find us” Sherlock whispers in Strange' ear. Strange nodded his head Sherlock enter the mansion close the door. Strange wait for few moments and went around to the back.

Sherlock found John and Lestrade talking to a man of the house who also the collector they were looking for. “Sherlock this Alan Beckerman,” said Lestrade. The man was about 5'4 dark brown-hair full beard he was smoking a pipe dress in a silk rope like he ready for bed. Sherlock wave hi. “Aw, the famous Sherlock Holmes I heard of you” reply Mr. Beckerman. “Mr. Beckerman as we were saying you are in possession of an artifact that ties into a case we are working,” said John. “Which one I have many artifacts”. “This one would come the time of the Vikings,” said Sherlock. “Oh, that one I show it to you”. Mr. Beckerman took the guys into a room with different ancient artifacts. They saw one they were after. It was in a glass case like other and it looks just like the other one too. “So how exactly is my artifact tie to your case?” asked Mr. Beckerman. “Did you hear what happen at the museum?” asked Sherlock as he walks up to the case. “I did, why does that matter?” “Mr. Beckerman the person responsible for what happens at the museum is after this artifact,” said John. “Good God, “said Mr. Becker with concerns in his voice. “Yes,” said Sherlock as he turned back to face Mr. Beckerman “So if you don't mind we need to take this”. “Well, by all means, I don't want to die over this please take it,” said Mr. Beckerman. Sherlock looks back at the case. “Is there an alarm Mr. Beckerman?” asked Sherlock. “No the alarm system I had install has been acting up, so I have to wait till tomorrow for a guy.” Sherlock lifted the case remove the artifact and held it in his hands.  
Sherlock turned toward them still starting at the artifact. Sherlock looks up and said, “Lestrade you and I are going to search the house to see if Loki is already here”. Lestrade nodded he left the room Sherlock walked up to John. They gaze deep into each other eyes. Sherlock gives John the artifact. “John I want you and Mr. Beckerman to stay here if Loki appears run find Strange and give this to him.” John looked down at the artifact then look back at Sherlock. Sherlock presses his hand against John' face he walked out the room.  
Doctor Strange found a way in the house. He was in the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen giant refrigerator you put twenty pounds of food in it. A stove that could cook anything, and shelves full of spices and herbs. He entered a hallway he was looking around then he saw a maid coming Strange look and saw a dark room and enter it. He waited to the maid went into the kitchen. He gave a sigh of relief. All of a sudden Strange notice something the dark he searched for a light. He found it. The room brightens. Strange look and saw what it was a body on the floor. It was a man and his throat was slit. Strange realizes that Loki is already in the house. Strange ran to found someone. Strange ran into Sherlock and Lestrade. “I told you to stay outside” “I was outside but I decided to come in, which was a good because Loki is here already” reply Strange. “How do you know that?” asked Sherlock. Strange gesture from them to come with him. Strange and others back to the room with the body. They look at it. “That Mr. Beckerman,” said Lestrade “But he here who with John?” asked Sherlock. They all ran to the room and there Mr. Beckerman had his one arm around John, and he holds a dagger toward his throat. Sherlock and Lestrade pull out their guns Strange ready to use his magic. Mr. Beckerman changes into Loki.

Loki started to giggling sinisterly. They move closer Loki step back “I wouldn't do that if I would,” Loki said as he presses his dagger harder to John' throat. John whimper a little. Lestrade and Sherlock lower their guns Strange put his arms down. “I was wondering Strange if you met your doppelganger in this universe I must admit it's a little eerie to see both of you”. “Let him go Loki this is between us,” said Strange “ Oh I don't think so Strange,” said Loki. Sherlock Strange and Lestrade didn't know what to do. Loki with a big grinned on his face “You don't know how much I enjoy seeing you all helpless like this” Loki at John then look at them “Now I leave you with a pardon gift” Loki took the dagger he had to John's throat and threw and it hit Sherlock. Sherlock went down “NO!” screamed John. Strange and Lestrade goes to Sherlock aid.  
Loki knocks out John threw him over his shoulder and Loki left. Sherlock laying there looking up at the ceiling everything was fading away. Sherlock, he kept saying over and over John until finally, Sherlock passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock opens his eyes he realizes he was sitting in a chair. Next to the chair is a small table with some tea on it. He looks around seeing cases with weapons kind of like a museum, downward the way Sherlock sees a giant window with a weird design on it, and there was another chair in front of him. Sherlock has no clue where he was at. “I was hoping you open your eyes”. A voice said in the distance Sherlock got up to see who it was. It was Doctor Strange approaching. “Steven,” said Sherlock “Sherlock” reply Strange. Sherlock felt a sharp pain in chest almost brought him to his knees Strange held him up “Easy” Strange grab Sherlock. Strange help Sherlock to sit Strange went over to the other chair and sat. “I'm dying aren't I,” said Sherlock “Yes you are,” said Strange. Sherlock looked at his hand there was blood on it the pain was almost unbearable. Sherlock groaning and moaning. “Loki threw one of his dagger at you got you in your chest right above your heart. I'm trying to save your life out there but I didn't want you to be lost or alone in here”. “ So you made my mind palace into what?” ask Sherlock “A mind Sanctum this is my place my home,” said Strange. Sherlock trying to keep his eyes open “I don't think I will make it this time Strange I got lucky last time Mary, John late wife shot me I survive that but I don't think I can survive this time” said Sherlock. “You will survive this because I'm not going to let you die plus you, Sherlock Holmes has someone to live for,” said Strange. Sherlock eyes widened “I saw you and John at the museum kissing and how you talk each other, look at each other I can tell you guys are deeply in love with each other”. Sherlock down saying John named in a low voice and started to cry.  
Strange went over kneel down in front of Sherlock. Sherlock looks deep into Strange eyes. Strange place both hands on Sherlock face. “ John need you to save him” “Save John Watson?” repeated Sherlock “Save John Watson!” scream Strange. Sherlock closes his eyes and jumps out of the chair. All of a sudden Sherlock sitting up. Sherlock looking around he was in back an ambulance wearing an oxygen mask strap to a gurney. “Hey welcome back” Sherlock looked over it was Strange. Strange smile. “Is everything alright back there?!” a voice said. “Everything fine Lestrade just keep driving” replies Strange. “Well just keep me inform we almost there”. Sherlock looked to see through the ambulance doors windows then he lay back down. Strange sat back and watch Sherlock.  
They arrive on Baker Street. Mycroft was waiting outside of the flat. The ambulance park Mycroft open the ambulance doors and see Sherlock and Strange. They look at him. Mycroft shook his head and said “Oh little brother”. Steven unstraps Sherlock from the gurney Sherlock shifted himself to the side of the gurney and stood up. Sherlock walked toward Mycroft leap out of the ambulance stood right in front of Mycroft button up his purple silk shirt and his blazer “Mycroft” said Sherlock Mycroft makes a noise and grinned. Sherlock started toward the flat. Strange got out of the ambulance as well he looked at Mycroft and started to follow Sherlock. Lestrade came around the ambulance greeted Mycroft. Mycroft asks what happen lestrade explain Strange was doing everything he could to keep Sherlock alive at the mansion and then an ambulance show up, we loaded Sherlock in then Strange takes my gun pulls it on the EMT and told them to get out. Then Strange instructed me to drive the ambulance and Strange saves Sherlock life. They both stood there watching both of them enter the flat.  
In the flat Sherlock sits in his chair face staring at the chair where the man he loves sits. Strange sits on the couch looking at the dagger he pulled out of Sherlock on the coffee table. Finally, Lestrade enters the flat. Strange look at out into the hallway and ask “Where Mycroft?” Lestrade response “He left saying he had other priories to deal with, and he said thank you for saving his little brother”. Strange smirk “He doesn't seem the type to thank anyone” Lestrade tilted in a way and said, “Why do you think he wants me to tell you instead of him doing it himself”. Strange smile then he looked at Sherlock still looking at John's chair. Lestrade look at Sherlock then turns to toward Strange. He whispered, “How is he?” Strange look at him with a weird look “Why are we whispering?” “He is in deep thought I figure this way would better way to communicate”. Strange look at Sherlock still staring at John's empty chair. Strange back at Lestrade “The pain doesn't bother him but that wound will leave a scar”. Lestrade made a gesture “Well that something else they both can share their scars”. Lestrade looks at the dagger it and started moving around. Strange eyes follow Lestrade Sherlock still haven't said a word “Right we need to find Loki save John and end this once and for all” Lestrade pacing back and forth. Lestrade stop stood to look at Steven and ask “You can Loki with right with this?” Lestrade lifted the dagger in the air. “I can I also need a map of the whole city as well,” said Strange. Lestrade gave him the dagger. Sherlock got up. Lestrade and Strange were startled a bit and Strange decided to stand up as well. Sherlock went into the kitchen. Sherlock came back out with a map of London and gave it to Lestrade. Lestrade at Sherlock he looked at Lestrade then he looked at Strange then he sat right back down. Lestrade and Strange went over to the table Lestrade unravels the map Strange place the dagger on the table. Grey step back “Well then doc do your thing” Strange nodded his head. Steven closes his eyes all of a sudden the dagger was floating in the air. Lestrade steps back even more. The dagger was just floating in the air and then all of a sudden it plunges into the table right on the map. The dagger gave them an address. “We are going to East End,” said Lestrade as look at the map. He looked to see Sherlock he was already gone. Lestrade role his eyes look back at Strange “Why does he always do that?” Strange reply “He needs to save the man he loves, so I suggest we follow him now”. They left the flat hoping they can catch up with Sherlock.


	11. Chapter 11

Night time has fallen on London the city is alive as it is during the day. But unknown to the city mischievous and sinister deeds were unraveling. In empty parking deck, Loki looking at the artifacts he has stolen and kill for in his hands is preparing for something big. And tie up to one garage column is an unconscious Doctor John Watson. Watson awaken he looks around to see where he was at then he sees Loki. John struggled to get loose from his bonds Loki look at him “Awww you're awake” said Loki with his sinister grin and as he walks over to Watson. John tries everything he could to get loose. Loki watches “What the matter doctor don't you want to stay for my little show?” John exhausted lo reply “No thank you any show of yours is not worth watching.” Loki look at the artifacts in his hands then he again he looked at John “What actually are you going to with those?” Loki smile. He started to walk away “I'm going to do what I set out to do when I came to this universe rule it and with the magic, in the artifacts, I will do just that”. Loki conquered up his scepter it was floating there. Loki places the artifacts on the ground takes his scepter and smashes both the artifacts with his scepter and the scepter adsorbs the magic that was free.  
Loki gazes at his now fully charge scepter. John after witnessing all that said, “You got what you wanted you going to kill me now?” Loki looks at John. Loki walked back over toward John “Don't worry doctor your death will come soon but first I will kill Strange and your police friend”. John put his head down and Loki walks away. Sherlock arrived at the parking deck. He had his gun with him. Sherlock searches each level until he found them. Sherlock hid behind one of the columns. Loki walking waiting for them to come. Sherlock his gun lock and loaded. Sherlock was about to come out when all of a sudden a portal open. John Loki and Sherlock watch as Strange comes out the portal. Loki laughed out loud. Loki with arms stretch out smiling look at John and then look at Strange “Welcome to the party Doctor where your new cop friend?” Strange actually smiling “He around here somewhere along with my consulting detective counterpart”. Loki made a face of confusion so did John. Steven looks at John “Sherlock is alive John” John smile and started to tear up a bit too. Sherlock still hiding saw this, and he also started to tear up too. Loki was piss “And I thought you were good at killing Loki but I guess I was wrong,” Strange said with sarcasm in his voice.  
Loki in a fit of rage Loki blasted Strange with his scepter Strange created magic shields to block the attack Loki started charge right tour him. Strange stood his ground Loki leap up to attack from Strange brace himself. Loki specter met Strange shield which creates a shock way so powerful the ground below Steven' feet breaks and both Strange Loki fell to the level below them. The Shock way also causes damage to the parking deck structures its started to crack. Sherlock came ran over to John. John was so shocked to see Sherlock “You were here the whole time?” said John as he watches Sherlock free him “Yeah sorry for the wait didn't want to get in the middle of a superhero-supervillain fight” Sherlock got John free. John kisses Sherlock and hugs him he didn't let go “John it's really good to see you but we have no time for this the place coming down” John let go and look around “Right we need to go” They ran trying to get out of the parking deck.  
Mean awhile Loki and Strange kept at it. The building was collapsing Loki and Strange kept blasting each other. Sherlock and John got out they were greeted by Lestrade. Lestrade hugs Watson “Boy I'm glad to see you John” John nodded “Yes, Yes good to see you too Grey. Now, what are we doing?” They gaze upon the building falling apart, but they couldn't see Strange or Loki. They continue where they left off all tangled up trying to get the edge on one of another but neither one of them is letting up. They were beaten, bruised and cut up. In a desperate attempt, Loki swings his scepter around Strange dodges it. Loki manages blasted Strange and he went down. Loki takes a moment to watch Strange lying on the ground. Strange roll on his stomach. Strange struggle to push himself up. Loki came over and stomp on Strange' back and Strange lying on the ground under Loki' foot. Loki kicks Strange over, so he can look at him. Strange look up at Loki who pointing his scepter at him. It was glowing very bright Loki was ready to fire it “Goodbye Strange it been fun” Strange closes his eyes. But before Loki deliver the final blow a giant piece of the building fell on top of them.  
The whole parking deck cave in. John Sherlock and Lestrade brace and covers themselves from the parking deck smoke and rubble. They look and see the whole thing was now a pile of stone and metal. They gaze upon it. They look at each other thinking the worse for Steven. Sherlock got closer to rubble “Um guys, I'm going have to call this in” Lestrade waving his walkie and walking away. John watches Lestrade walk away then he looks at Sherlock. Sherlock closes his eyes and goes into his mind palace. He there again in the mind Sanctum. It was all dark and Sherlock couldn't see Strange “Strange” Sherlock shout “Steven Strange I know you can hear come back please” but there was no response. Sherlock nodded his head “Alright Strange listen up, you save me and now I'm saving you. We are the same person we might be from a different universe, but we are same You didn't get up on me and you didn't let me be alone and you remind me that I have someone worth fighting. You're stronger than me so, fight to live Steven Strange fight to live” Sherlock stood there waiting. The Sanctum lit up like someone flip the switch. Sherlock smile and look around “No Sherlock you're the strong one” Sherlock and saw Steven.  
Sherlock closes his eyes, and he back in the real world. Sherlock still in front of the of building rubble. John came over and grab Sherlock hand Sherlock look down then look John in the eyes and interlock his fingers with his. Then they hear something they see the rubble started to tremble then _boom_. Something came flying out of the rubble. Sherlock and John ran back a little. What came out flew down and landed in front of them. It was Steven battle worn and torn with Loki unconscious in one hand in other Loki' scepter in his other hand. Sherlock and John smiled at him and Strange smile right back.  
All three of them were on top a building in London. Loki all wrap with a chain made of his magic. Steven holding Loki' scepter. Sherlock and John were talking “OK this scepter has enough power to get us back to our universe,” said Strange as he approaches Sherlock and Watson. Sherlock look Loki “What going to happen to him?” asked Sherlock. Strange look at Loki “He has a brother who will deal with him” Strange look at them “I know you wish he would pay for his crimes he did In your universe” John looked at Loki “Just get him out of here” Steven turn pointed the scepter and fire a blast which creates a big portal. Steven to face them “Thank you so much for help both of you” Sherlock and John smile “Thank you for your help and saving us,” said John as he extended his hand. Steven shakes John' hand Steven walk over to Sherlock. Sherlock also extended his hand Steven shook his hand. Steven walks over to get Loki “Steven” John yell Strange turn “Yes John” “I was wondering if I exist in your universe?” Steven thought for moment “You do exist his name is Everett Ross, and he a good man I heard” John smile “I'm glad to hear that” John back over to Sherlock. Steven walked over grab Loki drag him over the portal. Steven stopped for a moment and look to see the two men who become his new friends. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson holding each other in their arms Steven didn't say anything he and Loki went into the portal.  
Steven Strange was back on his Earth Loki back in Asgard. Steven was back in his Sanctum Sanctorum. Steven was meditation “Hello anyone home” Steven was now sitting in a chair and sitting across from him was a man. He was a short man, wearing a black suit had gray hair. The man was Everett Ross. Ross, he was little confused how went from standing to sitting Strange smile “Welcome I hope you would make it” Everett Ross stare at Strange. Strange nestle his head in his hand stare right back “You're Doctor Strange” said Everett “I am, and I was hoping we can talk” Strange pointed at a table that appears with some tea. Ross picked the glass “Thank you so, what do you want to talk about” “I recently met two men and one of them made me think of you” Ross seems confused. Strange rest his hands in lap “ I believe we can help each other out Ross, you help me keep this world safe and I help you with missions that seem only the Avengers can do, but they aren't around and I hope in the long run we become friends” Ross nodded his head. Ross crosses his arm “Well then Doctor Strange I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Strange smile. So they sat there and talk for hours laughing went from drinking tea to drinking bourbon and a new friendship was started.


End file.
